Normal
by birthdaychat
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is handsome, charming, and a rock-star. He's a ladies man…just not when it comes to Hinata Hyuga, a girl way out of his league. /AU/ HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Normal**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is handsome, charming, and a rock-star. He's a ladies man…just not when it comes to Hinata Hyuga, who seems to be way out of his league.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One: **

**Chat:**

_Sakura: hey guys! :D guess what?_

_Ino: what? did you dream about Sasuke again? ;)_

_Sakura: ...shut up... T_T that only happened ONCE!_

_Ino: suuuure ;)_

_Sakura: well you dream about Shikamaru!_

_Ino: I do NOT! _

_Hinata: Stop fighting guys. What happened, Sakura?_

_Sakura: The Caged Beast are coming for a performance at our university in 3 days! :D_

_Ino: ZOMG! i think imma swoon! :O i can't believe this! ^_^_

_Hinata: Why are you guys so obsessed with them? They're just another boy band. _

_Ino: JUST another boy band? are you INSANE!_

_Sakura: they're the most talented guys ever! not to mention incredibly H-O-T! especially Sasuke! kya! i love him so much!_

_Ino: Shikamaru's the one for me, imma droolin' ;) _

_Hinata: Wow. That's just sad :( I really hope I never fall in love with a boy band member. I would die._

_Sakura: you never know..._

_Ino: ;)_

_Hinata: Never happening. Period. Sorry guys:)_

_::Hinata:: has signed off._

* * *

><p><em>Day One:<em>

I logged off the computer and sighed, pushing myself away from the desk. Why were Sakura and Ino always so obsessed with that boy band? I didn't understand it. I mean sure they were handsome, and they sang pretty well, but that was about it. Every boy band had good-looking members in it and decent songs, but sooner or later they got replaced. It was only a matter of time before this boy band got replaced.

The Caged Beast had 3 members, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. I don't really know how I know this (probably from Sakura and Ino's obsessive gushing over them), but Sasuke's the lead singer, with Naruto singing as well and playing the guitar, and Shikamaru playing the drums and occasionally singing too. The only thing that I really liked about them (something I didn't admit to Sakura and Ino easily) was how they just didn't make sappy, romance songs but actually made songs that guys (and me) liked, like rock, rap, and R&B songs. I swear if they were another One Direction I would go insane.

I bent down and slung my messenger bag over my shoulders. I grabbed a bagel and walked out the door. It was 7:40 AM; I had to be at the University by 8:00 AM to be in time for my classes.

I chewed my bagel as I made my way over to the subway. What type of name was 'The Caged Beast' anyway? Were they going for that emotionally scarred, Goth boy band look? Apparently the hurt, sensitive guy was appealing to most girls. I shook my head, why was I thinking about them so much anyway? I never wanted to be those obsessed, fan girls that fantasize about being with one of the members. That was _not_ me.

I scanned my ticket, and walked into the subway with a smile. The driver was a kind, old man and we sometimes had soft conversations. I learned that his son and daughter-in-law had died and he was working to take care of his grandkid. My heart had melted when I learned that, and I did whatever I did to help the old man, like giving him some money, gifts for his grandkid, and babysitting. He didn't like it at first, but I convinced him that I didn't pity him, and that his grandkid deserved to have proper education and care.

His grandkid was called Airo, and was the cutest boy I have ever seen! He was five years old, and had slightly chubby cheeks that created dimples when he smiled. He had large, sparkling green eyes that lighted up easily and was missing his two front teeth. He had tousled red hair and he was just completely adorable! He called me "Hina-nee" and the first time he called me that I burst into tears. I couldn't help it; I was an extremely emotional person when it came to little kids and elderly people.

I smiled at the old man; he was having a conversation with another elderly person, and sat down in my usual spot.

10 minutes later I stepped off, waving at the old driver, and made my way to the university. I smiled softly; I loved my University, Konoha Institution of Creative Arts. You could follow your passion here, and there were no 'creative rules'. They didn't believe that there was a 'right' way to do anything in Art, if there was than it wasn't art.

It was my first year and I felt like I had been here for ages, finding two best friends that I knew would be my best friends for life. Sakura and Ino were the best friends any girl could ask for, and I was so thankful that I had met them.

Ino was here to become a fashion designer, Sakura to become a professional dancer, and me? I was here to become a photographer and an interior designer. I loved the idea of your most special moments in life being captured, so you could always look at them. As for interior designing? I was always told I'd be good at it, so I thought I might as well take it.

The people here were nice here, and I had met some cool people. This place was like the home I never had when my mother passed away. It was nice to feel like you belonged somewhere.

"Hina-chan!" I turned around to see Sakura and Ino waving at me. I grinned and ran to catch up with them.

"What's up?"

Sakura twirled around, "You know what's up?"

I sighed, I thought the conversation would end on chat, "Yes, I know The Caged Beast are coming to our University yippee."

"You should be more excited," Ino pouted, "Their concerts get sold out so fast and the tickets are super expensive but since they're coming here we get guaranteed tickets at a discount!"

"They're an amazing band!" Sakura added her two cents.

"I'm not saying they're not good," I reasoned, "I'm just saying that there's no need to be obsessed about them."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but I quickly cut her off, "That's the bell, gotta' go, see you!"

I hurried past them into the entrance, and towards my first class of the day, a course on colour schemes with Mrs. Mitarashi.

She was a fun but strict teacher (some betting that she was insane) and didn't like it when you were late.

I slid into my seat in the second row, and pulled out my course project. We had been assigned to draw various different types of rooms, have a theme that connected them all, but use various colours. No two rooms could look alike in the sense that they had the same colours.

It was a hard assignment, and had taken me weeks to finish. I liked having all my work done to the best of abilities and I did my best to make sure everything I did was in high caliber. You could say it was the Hyuga in me.

I sat quietly (Ino and Sakura weren't in this class with me) and handed in my assignment when asked.

Mrs. Mitarashi stared at it for a few minutes before setting it aside, "Good."

I gave a pained smile, hoping it was more than good and that she was just saying that. I had put a lot of effort into it, and would hate it if I got a bad mark.

Sighing, I pulled out my notes and started writing as Mrs. Mitarashi started up a PowerPoint.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled by and by the time I took my tray and collapsed into a seat by Ino I was all puckered out. The morning's classes had been devastatingly boring and I wasn't looking forward for the afternoon's classes.<p>

Sakura and Ino looked just as tired as me, Ino sinking closer and closer towards her soup that I was afraid she was going to fall in pretty soon.

"I hate university!" Sakura whined, dropping her head onto the desk.

I nodded, and Ino raised her finger in agreement.

I took a sip from my orange juice and grimaced, why was I always cursed with the bitter oranges?

We ate in quiet silence after that, each of us absorbed in self pity. It was only when the bell rang that Sakura announced something.

"You guys are coming with me to the mall tomorrow, "Ino perked up, "We need to pick out some cute outfits for the concert!"

I groaned, Fridays were always my lazy days, but Sakura shook her finger at me, "You're not backing out of this Hinata! I know you're not a big fan of them, but you need to look extra nice for the concert!"

Ino nodded, "Exactly! There are times when you need a cute outfit!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ino, you wear what you classify as 'cute' to every since occasion!"

Ino grinned, and flipped her hair, "I know, but when you look like me who needs an excuse?"

Sakura laughed and I hit Ino playfully, "_Wonderful_, see you guys later."

"See ya Hina!" They chorused and we all disappeared into different directions. It was Day Two today and that was the one day where we all had different classes; it sucked.

I sighed, and braced myself as I walked into my next class. I had it with Mr. Morino and he was most probably the meanest teacher in the whole university. I had had him 2 times already this week and was cursing my bad luck.

I slid into a seat near the back of the room, sitting by a guy called Chouji. Chouji was a slightly chubby guy who was known for being extremely friendly. He cared for everyone and he and I got along pretty well.

"Hey Chouji," I smiled.

"Hi Hinata," he grinned and would have said more except for the fact that he was stuffing his mouth with chips, and by the smell, I was guessing Dill Pickle. That was another thing about Chouji, he _loved _to eat and always had food handy.

Then Mr. Morino walked in and I shut up. I didn't want to be found talking in his class; one person had talked in his class, and let me tell you, the person didn't talk in _any_ class afterwards. Poor guy.

* * *

><p>I escaped quickly after the bell rang and thankfully the last two periods of the day whizzed by, and I was soon walking out the doors with Ino and Sakura.<p>

Ino stretched dramatically, "Today just about killed me! University is so boring!"

I nodded, "At least you didn't get Mr. Morino."

Sakura grinned, "That actually does my day seem better. Poor you, Hina-chan."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "At least I don't get asked out every day by someone."

Ino guffawed, "Don't tell that that high school guy is _still_ asking you out Sakura!"

Sakura groaned, "He just never gives up, and I had been so excited to be going to University too."

I giggled, "Aw, well don't you think it's sweet that he likes you?"

Ino snorted, "Sure it's sweet but it's creepy too! But, "she grinned cheekily, "at least someone likes that huge forehead!" She burst into laughter and quickly ran to car, calling out 'see-ya!"

I edged away slowly too, Ino had used the taboo word and I knew what Sakura's reaction would be; already a vein was popping out on her forehead.

"See-ya!" I mumbled quickly before rushing away.

"YOU PIG! COME BACK HERE!" I stifled a laugh; Ino was dead.

I ran into the subway and sat down, half-panting and half-laughing. I wasn't stared at because a lot of weird things happened in the subway. One time I saw a guy cutting his toe nails.

However I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into someone inside, or rather, it felt like running into a brick wall. Clutching my head, and stumbling back a few steps, I looked up to see who I had run into, apologizing profusely.

"I'm extremely sorry, "I looked up and saw a guy, "Sir, I wasn't looking where I was going and…" I rambled off, "I'm sorry!"

I looked up and examined the guy more closely, or at least what I could see of him. The guy was wearing dark jeans, converse, an orange hoodie with the hood pulled on. I couldn't see his face extremely well, bright blonde hair peeking through, and only caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a shocking, bright blue, crystal clear.

The guy, or Mr. Blue eyes, raised his hands and chuckled softly. He seemed nervous, which was strange, because I know I'm not a scary person. I'm 5'5 for crying out loud! How much damage can I do?

"It's fine, "his voice was quiet but it was deep and sounded familiar. I frowned, I had just met the guy, how could I recognize his voice?

I blinked, "Are you sure?"

"No, no it's fine!" He shook his hands frantically and before I could answer he bolted out the doors.

I stared after him, "What a strange guy."

I shook my head and sat down, looking at the driver.

"Did you know that guy, Mr. Sarik?" I asked.

The driver, or 'Mr. Sarik', gave a secretive smile, "Sorry, Hinata but I've never seen that guy." I would have believed him but his smile and twinkle in his eyes told me otherwise.

However I just nodded, and gave a smile, "OK, and I'm sorry but I can't visit Airo tomorrow. Sakura and Ino are forcing me to go shopping with them."

Mr. Sarik laughed, "It's no problem at all. Don't worry about Airo, he'll be fine. You deserve some girl time, have some fun!"

I smiled, "I always have fun with Airo, but thank you. " With that I waved and got off.

I walked all the way to my apartment thinking about the mysterious guy on the subway.

It was frustrating but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had heard his voice somewhere before, but where? And why had he been acting so strangely?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: There will be a computer chat at the beginning for every chapter; it could be either about the girls or the boys. It depends, but it will usually be the girls.

'The Caged Beast' isn't a very original or good name for the band I know, but I couldn't think of anything else! If you have any ideas please tell me.

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is handsome, charming, and a rock-star. He's a ladies man…just not when it comes to Hinata Hyuga, who seems to be way out of his league.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One: **

**Chat:**

_Hinata: Hey guys. What's up? _

_Ino: im so excited for today! :D _

_Sakura: let's do some S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G! _

_Hinata: I am not looking forward to this. At all. _

_Sakura: why not? _

_Ino: come on! live a little! _

_Hinata: I refuse. _

_Ino: you're just being dramatic now TT^TT_

_Sakura: you'll have fun, i know you will! i need to buy a cute dress! i heard sasuke LOVES girls in dresses, especially ones that are green, which MATCHES my EYES! :D_

_Ino: my eyes as well forehead :P jk! im going to find some jeans and a super cute shirt. i heard shikamaru LOVES the casual look ;) and, knowing me, I can SO pull of the casual look. _

_Hinata: Don't you think that if guys only like you based on what you wear that they're the wrong type of guys to be with?_

_Ino: eh..._

_Sakura: weelll... _

_Hinata: Ha, bye guys :) _

_::Hinata:: has signed off._

* * *

><p><em>Day Two:<em>

Hinata logged off, and, seeing as it was only 7:30, walked into the bathroom. Sakura and Ino were reading those trashy magazines again, the ones that always lied about what stars liked. She would have to remind them of that, though she had a feeling they wouldn't believe her.

Brushing her hair she stared thoughtfully into the mirror, forgetting about her friends and reminiscing about what had happened yesterday. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get her mind off Mr. Blue eyes from yesterday.

Who was he? And why had he been so afraid of her?

She frowned and put the brush down, searching for her favourite hair clip. Mr. Sarik knew who Mr Blue eyes was, she was sure of that. He had that same twinkle in his eyes that Airo had when he did something he wasn't supposed to. But why wouldn't he tell her who that stranger was?

Something was up.

She clipped the blue flower-clip in her hair, and walked into the kitchen. She picked up a bagel, and her messenger bag, chewing as she walked out the door.

His voice...something about it had been familiar, but what? She _knew _she had heard that voice before, that slightly deep, smooth baritone. She blushed a pretty pink, and picked up her pace.

Not only that, but his hair and eyes...Bright yellow hair was uncommon, and yet something about it had seemed familiar...ugh! Frustrated Hinata chewed her bagel more forcefully, finishing it in a few bites. Why was so bothered with this? Why was there a feeling in her brain that the answer was so _easy, _just right under her nose?

Hinata passed a poster, but didn't bother to look up. She knew it would be a "The Caged Beast!" poster. Since they were coming to the University in two days there was a lot of hype, both from girls _and _guys. They each got what they wanted. Pop and rock, not to mention some more.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, reminding her of his eyes, his bright blue eyes. She had never seen-wait...she _had. _She was positive she had seen those eyes before, but where?

She boarded the subway, deep in thought, forgetting to say hi to Mr. Sarik. She simply passed him, and sat down, frowning. She felt extremely stupid right now for some reason.

Hinata didn't see him glance at her and smile, a small, mischievous smile that mirrored Airo's own.

* * *

><p>When Hinata got off the subway she was mentally smacking herself, actually doing it once physically.<p>

She had to stop thinking of Mr. Blue eyes! This was not healthy. She did not know this guy. She had to focus on things that were actually productive. _This _wasn't productive, this was just weird!

Hinata could feel a blush coming on, just _thinking _about Mr. Blue eyes was enough to make her flustered. She would hate to meet him, he could..._no. _

Hinata hadn't fainted in years.

Walking to the University in a more brisk pace she met up with Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Hina!" Ino called her, waving frantically and looking much too exuberant for Hinata's liking. An excited Ino was always a bad thing.

"Hi Ino, Sakura." She caught up to them and smiled.

"So," Ino turned sly, "Excited for today?"

"Nope," she deadpanned.

"C'mon!' Sakura protested, "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll help you find some awesome stuff, and we can go eat in the food court and everything!"

"Fridays are my lazy days," she pouted.

"I don't care!" Ino said loudly, dragging Sakura and Hinata to the university, "You are going shopping and that's final! Now come on, we're going to be late for class and this is the only one today where we're all together."

Hinata sighed, so much for that.

* * *

><p>Hinata's first class was fine. Sakura and Ino always made the class fun, and finishing their project had been a blast. Not only had they received a 95% they had also gotten some treats.<p>

Mr. Umino had always been the nicest teacher in the school.

* * *

><p>Now Hinata was walking to her second class, feeling apprehensive. Today was the say she was getting her project mark back from Ms. Mitarashi. Hinata had worked on that project for weeks, but she knew Ms. Mitarashi wouldn't care. She was a strict teacher and a hard marker, but she was still Hinata's favourite teacher. She inspired her to work harder, to challenge herself, and really try.<p>

Today, however, when Hinata walked in she found there was quite a frenzy. Students were talking loudly, moving about, and literally jumping with energy. Things were being thrown about, and she sidestepped to avoid being hit by a flying journal.

"What's going on?" She asked as she slipped into a chair by TenTen, a nice girl she sat beside.

TenTen turned to her and smiled, "Well you know how The Caged Beast was supposed to come in two days? Well they came early, and we get a chance to meet them tomorrow for autographs, and all that other creepy fan stuff," TenTen rolled her eyes.

"But, "Hinata frowned, catching onto TenTen's words, "We don't have school on Saturdays."

"I know, but is opening the Scultping Building tomorrow specifically for meeting them. It's an all day thing, so everyone's pretty...excited, " she added drily.

Hinata nodded, turning back with an inaudible groan. Ino and Sakura were going to make her go, but if she pretended to be sick...no, they would _still _make her go.

Just then Ms. Mitarashi entered and the classroom silenced at once. She stopped, glanced around at all the materials strewn around the room, and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Class," her voiced boomed, "Guess who has an extra assignment for break? Ten thousand word essay on why university students like _you_ are intolerable brats!"

The only bright side of that lesson was that Hinata had aced her project.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around by and the trio met up again for lunch. Ino and Sakura were already brimming about with excitement.<p>

"Did you-" Sakura started, but was interrupted by Ino.

"Yes I did!" She squealed, making Hinata wince, "We are _so _going tomorrow to meet them!"

"Sasuke," Sakura drooled, grinning goofily as she ate pudding, "He's _so _hot."

"If you're into emo guys, then sure," Ino sneered teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura shot back, "Well Shikamaru's a complete lazy ass! It's a wonder he even got into the band!"

"Better a lazy ass then a guy who looks like he cuts himself."

"Why you-!"

As the two bickered back and forth Hinata wondered exactly how old her friends were.

* * *

><p>When her class ended for the day she met up with Ino and Sakura by the main entrance.<p>

"Ready for some shopping?"

"Totally, I think I'm going to go into that shop that had those really cute shoes."

"The red ones, right? Oh my god those were _so _cute!"

"I know right!"

They chatted easily, the fight at lunch forgotten, as they walked towards Ino's car. Ino and Sakura both lived in the same apartment, so they came to the university together. Hinata wondered how they stood living with each other, but she soon shrugged. She had better things to worry about now than how her two best friends stood living under the same roof, like how to escape from said friends.

They were walking ahead of her, and were engrossed in their conversation. Hinata planned her escape perfectly, waiting until they were about to round the bend before dashing like mad man the opposite direction.

You could say she was overreacting by running away from a simple shopping plan, but Hinata knew better. One did not go shopping with Ino and Sakura if they wanted to preserve their sanity. Those two were so intense it was downright scary.

She had actually seen Ino fighting with a little girl over a pair of shoes.

Hinata shuddered.

As usual she wasn't looking where she was going and randomly turned at a corner...only to crash into someone..._again. _Well, it actually felt like she ran into a brick wall, and Hinata stumbled backwards, about to fall.

"Woah," a voice broke in, and two arms wrapped around her, effectively stopping her fall, "Careful there."

Hinata opened her eyes (she had closed them, expecting to meet the ground), only to stare into a pair of shockingly bright blue eyes.

_Mr. Blue eyes!_

She hadn't realized she had said the thought aloud until she heard a low chuckle, "Mr. Blue eyes?" His voice sounded amused, and his eyes were twinkling.

Hinata coloured, she had said that _out loud_?

"Yes, yes you did."

_Life is out to get her. _

"Nah, I don't think so."

Okay, there is officially something wrong with her. She had got to _stop _saying these thoughts out loud! Hinata was about to stutter something out when she realized that he was still holding her.

His arms were around her waist.

Hinata 'eeped', and shot out of his grip, turning around with a "I-I h-have to g-go!", and (she was ashamed to say this) promptly sprinted away. She didn't care if she met up with Ino and Sakura, she was much too embarrassed at the moment.

What Hinata didn't realize was that as she had turned away something had fallen.

Something that 'Mr. Blue eyes' had picked up.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?!" Ino demanded, glaring down at her with Sakura by her side.<p>

"I-I had to pick something up," she quickly lied, not wanting to tell them about the incident that had happened just a few scant minutes ago.

"Your cheeks are flushed Hina," Sakura pointed out.

"I ran."

"_Right_," Ino said doubtfully, "but whatever it is, it can wait. We have to go shopping now, and this time, you are _not _running away."

Hinata nodded hurriedly, just wanting to get out of campus, afraid she would run into that guy again.

She got in the car, and was lost in thought the entire way, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of hair.

Ino and Sakura (sitting in the front of the car) looked at Hinata (who was still flushed), and exchanged sly glances.

Looks like their petite, shy, and adorable best friend had a crush. And as her best-friends it was their job to find out who it was on.

There was going to be a serious interrogation later, first, they needed to get some clothes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Wazzup? Finally updated this! Hahaha, hope you enjoyed this :)

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome, I want to become better!

_Edit-_Thanks to Guest for pointing out the awkward tense change, I fixed it now so I hope it's easier to read! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is handsome, charming, and a rock-star. He's a ladies man…just not when it comes to Hinata Hyuga, who seems to be way out of his league.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Three: **

**Chat:**

_Naruto: hey guys. what's up? :D_

_Shikamaru: ..._

_Sasuke: ..._

_Naruto: you guys suck at texting -_-_

_Shikamaru: adfadfffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffff_

_Naruto: shikamaru fell asleep again, didn't he? GREAT. _

_Naruto:...you still there Sasuke? _

_Naruto: sasuke? _

_Naruto: anyone D:_

_Naruto: :( _

_Naruto: screw both of you. _

_::Naruto:: has signed off._

_Shikamaru: It's too easy to make fun of him. _

_Sasuke: Agreed_

* * *

><p><em>Day Two (continued):<em>

Naruto fingered the small object in his hand, staring at it intently. It was a small blue flower hair-clip, and he rolled it around, in deep thought.

"What's that in your hand, Naruto?" Flopping down beside him, Sasuke glanced lazily at his hand, before smirking.

"Turning gay dobe?"

Naruto snorted, "Shut up Teme, if anyone's gay it's you."

"He's right, you know. You have the largest male fan base." Shikamaru entered the room, and collapsed on a chair, grinning.

Sasuke glowered, "Tch...be quiet, we're missing the point. Why do you have a girl hair piece in your hands dobe?"

Shikamaru glanced at it and nodded in agreement (the hair piece gave strong hints of femininity).

Cheeks tinting pink, Naruto glanced away, and muttered something unintelligible.

The two other members of The Caged Beast glanced at each other and smirked.

"Does somebody have a crush?" Shikamaru teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto scowled, "I don't like her like that."

Silence, then, "_Her_? Who's that, Naruto?" Sasuke said slowly, a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

Sighing, Naruto surrendered, and told them about the last two day's incidents.

Sasuke was snickering, but Shikamaru caught on to something, and looked thoughtful.

"Could you describe her again?"

"Sure," Naruto said, before scowling at Sasuke, "Shut up!"

Sasuke flipped him off easily, "Not my fault you're an idiot," but he settled down after that, and nodded for Naruto to continue.

Naruto glared at him for a bit, waiting to see if he would say anything else, but seeing that he wouldn't, relaxed, and described her. "She's really pretty," he said softly, "She has pale skin, dark hair that looks like a deep purple or midnight-coloured, and she has the coolest eyes I've ever seen. Like pearls with a lavender tint, and no pupils, and-"

Shikamaru interrupted him before he could go any further, as if sensing that he could go on for a long time, "Did you say no pupils, and lavender-tinted eyes?"

Naruto nodded, beaming, "Yup! And she has these-"

"Stop, Naruto, for a minute. You realize that this girl is a Hyuga?" Shikmaru stared at him intently, waiting to see this information sink in. Sasuke had caught on right away from Naruto's description, and watched Naruto as well.

First, Naruto stared, confused, then his eyes widened, and his skin paled.

"Shit," he said softly. He had sorta-maybe-kinda fallen into a crush with the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, the most stuck up prick on the planet.

* * *

><p>"I really don't think this is necessary. Really, I have plenty of clothes!" Trying to persuade Sakura and Ino to let her go from the tortuous duty she was now enslaved in was proving to be difficult, and Hinata was beginning to get a headache.<p>

Green eyes glittering, Ino shook her head stubbornly. "Not clothes cute enough to see The Caged Beast tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, this is fun Hina-chan!"

Sighing, and giving a weary nod to Sakura, Hinata turned around. She glanced disinterestedly at the shops, her mind going back to Mr. Blue eyes. A warm color spread in her cheeks, and she gave a faint smile. She kept running into that guy, didn't she? Oh, she really wanted to know who he was. If only...

"Oh, look at this Hina!" Ino yelled excitedly, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her into a brightly lit, neon coloured store. Ino pulled her towards a rack of clothes on the side of the store, and pulled out (with added 'Yamanaka flourish') a burgundy shirt. Casual, and chic Hinata had to admit it was cute...until she looked at the price tag.

"I can't buy that," she said firmly, stepping back.

Sakura pouted, "Why not, I mean sure it's a _little _pricey, but so worth the investment!"

"No," she said again, "I can't afford it."

"But you're a Hyuga!" Ino exclaimed, "No offense, but you guys are loaded!"

"I'm not going to buy it Ino."

Sensing her mood Ino stepped down, smiling apologetically. "Alright," she gave out, "But don't think you're leaving here without buying at least something!" And promptly dragged her to the other side of the store, Sakura laughing along.

* * *

><p>When Hinata finally got home that evening (9 PM to be exact) she was exhausted. After more than 4 hours of shopping with Ino and Sakura the only thing that she had left with was one shirt.<p>

Looking down into her bag, she grudgingly had to admit that the shirt _was_ nice, if a bit girly. Lavender in curly, with frills, it seemed to float, she was happy that Ino had found it for her. That girl had a good eye for these kinds of things.

Starved, and tired, she made her way to the kitchen. She heated up some leftovers, and plunked herself on the couch, turning on the T.V. Twirling her fork she absent mindedly switched the channels, until she came upon a show. It was titled "The Caged Beast: A documentary of this band rose to instant fame". Rolling her eyes at the cheesy name, she nonetheless, decided to watch the show. After all, what else was she going to do?

For the first 10 minutes Hinata was bored, just listening to the producer and some other random woman talk about The Caged Beast with the worst vocabulary she had ever seen. She was just about to switch the channel, when something caught her eye.

The camera was focusing on Uzumaki Naruto, and the fork in her hand dropped. Hinata set her food down, and walked closer to the T.V., a feeling of dread washing over her. They were zooming up on his face, and his eyes, his blue, blue eyes, seemed familiar, _very _familiar.

Her hand rose up to her mouth, and she closed her eyes tightly. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. _

She had embarrassed herself two times before Naruto Uzumaki, _rock star_, and ugh! Hinata walked morosely back to her sofa, and sat down, pouting. She supposed it didn't really matter, what were the chances she would see him again?

Oh right...she would see him tomorrow.

Damn.

"Oh well," she muttered, "It's fine. Just forget about it. It really doesn't matter." Finishing her food she washed her plates, and went into her bedroom to change. Walking into the bathroom after to brush her teeth she stopped for a moment, and looked at her hair. Something seemed off. Something was missing, but what?

She racked her brain to think before her eyes widened, her hair clip! She ran a shaky hand through her hair, before hastily running to check her purse and shopping bag. When she couldn't find it in there she tore through her entire apartment, looking, but no, it wasn't anywhere.

Collapsing in her check she drew her knees close, and bit back the salty tears that were coming. Her throat was tight, and burned, and she felt waves of guilt hit her.

Stupid. She was so, so stupid. How could she lose that hair clip?

It was her mother's, and the only connection she had left to her family. Remembering all the incidents, and memories (especially the most recent, and heartbreaking one), Hinata felt like her world had collapsed. Shaking, she covered her face with her hands, and cried, feeling raw, and exposed, and strung.

She cried for a long time.

* * *

><p>Lounging on her bed, Ino flicked through the magazines, troubled. There was something bugging her about today's shopping trip, something about the way Hinata had acted.<p>

Ino knew she could be a bit intense about shopping, and that Hinata never was one to got for expensive items, but the way Hinata had said it was out of her budget, the way it had not seemed unneccessary, but impossible for her to buy that shirt...something was off. She was a Hyuga, and Ino knew those guys had no trouble in the financial department, to put it politely.

But...Hinata had always had some trouble with her family, Ino remembered worriedly. Was there something that Hinata wasn't telling them?

Reaching in for her laptop Ino quickly opened the internet, fingers flying on the keyboard. She searched for half and hour, but nothing fishy came up about the Hyuga's. Well, there was _one _thing that came up. It was an article about Hiashi Hyuga's new hotel coming up. When asked a certain question, he had replied, "I think about it as an investment for my kids. As you know, Neji is growing up fast, and is already interested in the business, while Hanabi's just starting to take a deeper look."

The thing that bothered Ino about the answer was that Hinata wasn't mentioned anywhere in it. Could that mean...?

Frowning, she picked up the phone, dialed the number, and waited impatiently. When she finally heard a "Hello?", she took a deep breath.

"Hey Sakura, I need to talk to you about something."

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I have no excuses. Laziness and lack of inspiration. Hope you liked this chapter though! :) Even if it is kind of short :(

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome, I want to become better!


End file.
